csgofandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Fifflaren
|} Robin "Fifflaren" Johansson (ur. 2 grudnia 1987) jest to szwedzki profesjonalny komentator na scenie Counter-Strike: Global Offensive - niegdyś był też pro-graczem, a obecnie trenuje drużynę Team Dignitas. Drużyny *2012-08-10 — 2014-11-03 - 35px|Szwecja Ninjas in Pyjamas *2015-04-25 — 201?-??-?? - 35px|USA Anonymous5 *2019-04-30 — 2019-06-?? - 35px|USA Old Guys Club *2020-01-21 — nadal - 35px|Szwecja Team Dignitas (trener) Historia 2006 *Fifflaren rozpoczął swoją karierę w 2006 roku i jego pierwszą drużyną była Adastra. 2009 *W 2009 roku miało miejsce ostatni występ Fifflarena na scenie Counter-Strike: Source. 2012 *'10 sierpnia 2012' - Fifflaren wraz z GeT_RiGhT'em, f0restem, fribergiem oraz Xiztem dołączyli do drużyny Ninjas in Pyjamas. 2013 *'30 listopada 2013' Fifflaren razem z ekipą zajął drugie miejsce na turnieju DreamHack Winter 2013, przegrywając z 30px|Szwecja Fnatic wynikiem 1:2. 2014 *'16 marca 2014' Fifflaren razem z ekipą zajął drugie miejsce na turnieju ESL One Katowice 2014, przegrywając z 30px|Polska Virtus.pro wynikiem 0:2. *'17 sierpnia 2014' Fifflaren razem z ekipą wygrał turniej ESL One Cologne 2014, wygrywając w finale z 30px|Szwecja Fnatic wynikiem 2:1. *'3 listopada 2014' - Po falach krytyki związanej z jego słabą formą, Fifflaren postanawia opuścić skład Ninjas in Pyjamas, co zmusiło skład do szukania nowego członka, a on sam postanowił zająć się komentowaniem meczy. 2015 *'25 kwietnia 2015' - Fifflaren dołączył do głównej drużyny ESEA o nazwie Anonymous5. 2019 *'30 kwietnia 2019' - Fifflaren dołączył do drużyny Old Guys Club. *W czerwcu 2019 roku skład drużyny Old Guys Club rozpadł się! 2020 *'21 stycznia 2020' - Fifflaren został trenerem drużyny Team Dignitas. Osiągnięcia Jako gracz= '35px|Szwecja Ninjas in Pyjamas' *Pierwsze miejsce 4PLAYERS LIGA CS:GO 5on5 MR15 by Sennheiser (2012) *Pierwsze miejsce Go4CS:GO Europe Cup 6 (2012) *Pierwsze miejsce SteelSeries GO 2012 (2012) *Pierwsze miejsce DreamHack Valencia 2012 (2012) *Pierwsze miejsce ESWC 2012 - Nordyckie kwalifikacje (2012) *Pierwsze miejsce Electronic Sports World Cup 2012 (2012) *Pierwsze miejsce Thor Open 2012 - Szóste kwalifikacje (2012) *Pierwsze miejsce DreamHack Winter 2012 (2012) *Pierwsze miejsce AMD Sapphire Invitational (2012) *Pierwsze miejsce Thor Open 2012 (2012) *Pierwsze miejsce NorthCon eSport Arena 2012 (2012) *Pierwsze miejsce Swedish Championship 2013 Umeå - Drugie pre-kwalifikacje (2013) *Pierwsze miejsce ESL Major Series: Winter 2012 (2013) *Pierwsze miejsce Fnatic FragOut League Season 1 (2013) *3/4 miejsce ESL Major Series One - Spring 2013: Cup 1 (2013) *Pierwsze miejsce ESL Major Series One - Spring 2013: Cup 2 (2013) *Pierwsze miejsce Esports Heaven: Vienna (2013) *Pierwsze miejsce ESEA Season 13 - Invite: Europa (2013) *Pierwsze miejsce TECHLABS Cup 2013 Moscow (2013) *Pierwsze miejsce Copenhagen Games 2013 (2013) *Drugie miejsce StarLadder StarSeries V (2013) *Pierwsze miejsce EMS One Spring Season (2013) *Pierwsze miejsce ESEA Global Finals Season 13 (2013) *Pierwsze miejsce Svecup Västerås - Drugie kwalifikacje (2013) *3/4 miejsce ESL Major Series One - Summer 2013: Cup 1 (2013) *Pierwsze miejsce Svecup Västerås (2013) *Pierwsze miejsce Svecup 2013 - Drugie kwalifikacje (2013) *Pierwsze miejsce ESL Major Series One - Summer 2013: Cup 3 (2013) *Pierwsze miejsce FACEIT Cup May 2013 (2013) *Pierwsze miejsce ESPORTSM 2012/2013 (2013) *Pierwsze miejsce StarLadder StarSeries VI (2013) *Drugie miejsce Fnatic FragOut League Season 2 (2013) *Pierwsze miejsce DreamHack Summer 2013 (2013) *3/4 miejsce ESL Major Series One - Summer 2013 (2013) *Pierwsze miejsce ESEA Invite Season 14 - Europa (2013) *Pierwsze miejsce ESEA Global Finals Season 14 (2013) *Pierwsze miejsce ESL Major Series One - Fall 2013: Cup 1 (2013) *Pierwsze miejsce FACEIT Cup August 2013 (2013) *Pierwsze miejsce ESL Major Series One - Fall 2013: Cup 2 (2013) *Pierwsze miejsce DreamHack Bucharest 2013 (2013) *Pierwsze miejsce StarLadder StarSeries VII - Etap ligowy (2013) *Trzecie miejsce MSI Beat IT 2013 - Finały europejskich kwalifikacji (2013) *Trzecie miejsce StarLadder StarSeries VII (2013) *Drugie miejsce ESL Major Series One - Fall 2013 (2013) *Drugie miejsce DreamHack Winter 2013 (2013) *Pierwsze miejsce Fragbite Masters Season 1 (2013) *Pierwsze miejsce Svecup 2013 - Wielkie finały (2013) *Drugie miejsce DreamHack Invitational I (2014) *Pierwsze miejsce Counter Strike Forever London (2014) *Trzecie miejsce GSL Egamingbets Cup 1 (2014) *Pierwsze miejsce FACEIT Cup March 2014 (2014) *Drugie miejsce ESL One Katowice 2014 (2014) *Pierwsze miejsce StarLadder StarSeries IX - Round Robin (2014) *Pierwsze miejsce Copenhagen Games 2014 (2014) *Pierwsze miejsce eSportsventure Cup (2014) *Drugie miejsce StarLadder StarSeries IX (2014) *Pierwsze miejsce ESPORTSM 2013/2014 - Siódme kwalifikacje (2014) *Pierwsze miejsce Mikz ESPORT Challenge (2014) *Pierwsze miejsce ESEA Invite Season 16 - Europa (2014) *Drugie miejsce ESPORTSM 2013/2014 (2014) *Pierwsze miejsce DreamHack Summer 2014 (2014) *Drugie miejsce Team Dignitas CS:GO SCAN Invitational (2014) *5/6 miejsce ESEA Season 16 - Global Invite Division (2014) *Pierwsze miejsce IronGaming I (2014) *Drugie miejsce Caseking of the Hill 3 by Alpenföhn (2014) *5/8 miejsce Gfinity G3 (2014) *Pierwsze miejsce ESL One: Cologne 2014 (2014) *Pierwsze miejsce Caseking of the Hill 5 by Alpenföhn (2014) *Pierwsze miejsce Caseking of the Hill 6 by Alpenföhn (2014) *Drugie miejsce CS:GO Legends Series I (2014) *Drugie miejsce Caseking of the Hill 7 by Alpenföhn (2014) *5/6 miejsce DreamHack Invitational II (2014) '35px|USA abE's Money Crew' *Pierwsze miejsce ESA Oakland (2018) |-| Jako trener= '35px|Szwecja Team Dignitas' *1/2 miejsce Europe Minor Championship - Rio 2020: Pierwsze otwarte kwalifikacje (2020) |-| Broadcast= Komentator *'DreamHack Winter 2014' (2014) *'ESPORTSM 2015 - Pierwsze kwalifikacje' (2015) *'StarLadder StarSeries XIII' (2015) *'Electronic Sports World Cup 2015' (2015) *'ESL ESEA Pro League Invitational' (2015) *'DreamHack Open Winter 2015' (2015) *'ESL ESEA Pro League Season 2 - Finały' (2015) *'StarLadder i-League StarSeries XIV' (2016) *'cs_summit 2' (2018) *'cs_summit 3' (2018) *'cs_summit 4' (2019) Analityk *'MLG X Games Aspen Invitational' (2015) *'Assembly Winter 2015' (2015) *'DreamHack Summer 2015' (2015) *'FACEIT League 2015 - Etap drugi: Finały' (2015) *'ESL One: Cologne 2015' (2015) *'DreamHack Open Cluj-Napoca 2015' (2015) *'MLG Major Championship: Columbus' (2016) *'DreamHack Masters Malmö 2016' (2016) *'DreamHack Summer 2016' (2016) *'Esports Championship Series Season 1 - Finały' (2016) *'Esports Championship Series Season 2 - Finały' (2016) *'cs_summit' (2017) *'PGL Major Kraków 2017' (2017) *'Europe Minor Championship - Berlin 2019' (2019) *'Americas Minor Championship - Berlin 2019' (2019) |-| Posiadane trofea Trofeum finalistów Dreamhack 2013 Trofeum finalistów Katowice 2014 Trofeum czempiona Cologne 2014 Najważniejsze momenty *ESEA Invite Season 13 EU: Fifflaren vs Anexis *FACEIT League EU Season 2: Fifflaren vs. Epsilon *ESL One Cologne 2014: Fifflaren vs. fnatic *ESEA Invite S16 Global Finals - Fifflaren vs. Manajuma *Tribute to NiP Robin "Fifflaren" Johansson Kategoria:Profesjonalni gracze Kategoria:Szwedzcy gracze Kategoria:Komentatorzy Kategoria:Szwedzcy komentatorzy Kategoria:Zwycięzcy majora Kategoria:Trenerzy Kategoria:Szwedzcy trenerzy